EP-B-90125 discloses a process for feeding back the reaction gases produced in the hydrophobicization of finely divided silica, which still contain, besides hydrogen chloride, appreciable amounts of un-reacted dimethyldichlorosilane, into the cooling zone downstream of the silica reaction flame. Thereby the amounts of dichlorodimethylsilane for HCl absorption are minimized.